The ability to detect chemical analytes, especially organic chemical analytes, is important in many applications, including environmental monitoring and the like. Such detection and/or monitoring of analytes may find particular use in, for example, personal monitors (e.g., that can be worn or carried by a person), and/or area monitors (e.g., that can be placed in a desired environment).
Many methods for the detection of chemical analytes have been developed, for example optical, gravimetric, microelectromechanical, and colorimetric. Though colorimetric devices currently exist for a range of analytes, most are based upon employing dyes or colored chemical indicators for detection. Such compounds are typically selective, meaning that multiple sensors may be necessary in order to detect various classes of compounds. Moreover, many of these systems have lifetime limitation issues, due to photo-bleaching or undesirable side reactions. Many such systems also rely on complicated or bulky optoelectronic components to carry out the optical interrogation.